The present invention relates to containers and more particularly to a container system for dispensing beverages and other flowable materials that includes a prefilled, disposable, inner bag, a reusable, outer support and a reusable cap.
Contemporary beverage containers, such as cans, glass bottles, plastic bottles, bag-in-box and juicy boxes are not environmentally friendly. The materials used in these beverage containers are relatively thick so as to withstand shipping and handling during use. Recycling these containers is relatively costly. Although these containers can be recycled, most are not recycled. Since these containers generally do not flatten well, these containers take up enormous amounts of landfill space. Beverage containers that use less material and flatten easily are desirable.
Beverages, such as water, are often provided to patients in hospitals and nursing homes in open water pitchers and cups. This system of providing beverages is relatively unsanitary. It is often difficult for patients to pour beverages into a cup and to drink from the cup. U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,405 discloses a drinking devices that provides convenient drinking for patients. The device must be manually cleaned, with the inherent sanitary issues. Sanitary, prefilled beverage containers for a patient beverage delivery system are desirable.
Hydration systems that are used by many individuals use refillable bladders. Cleaning these bladders is often difficult and unreliable, leading to unsanitary conditions. Filling the bladder is also often difficult. Prefilled beverage containers for hydration systems are desirable.
Infant formula is provided in powder form, concentrate or full strength liquid. Error may be induced by the required mixing for powder form and concentrate, especially in the middle of the night when the preparer is not mentally sharp. Concerns with home drinking water quality are heightened for infants. Infant formula must be transferred to a baby bottle for delivery to the infant. Current baby bottle liners are open at the top and are generally subject to contamination during storage. It is therefore desirable to provide infant formula and child beverages in a sealed, pre-filled container that attaches directly to the nipple of a baby bottle or to the spout of a spout cup.
Container system for dispensing flowable materials, such as beverages, includes a prefilled, disposable bag, a reusable outer support and a reusable cap. The bag includes a body made of a thin flexible material and a substantially flat top having a protruding collar. The outer support is substantially rigid and has at least one open end. The body of the bag is inserted into the open end with the collar of the bag top fitting onto the open end. The cap fastens to the open end of the outer support, over the collar of the bag top, to secure the bag in place. A tube extends through the cap and projects from the bottom of the cap. The tube punctures the bag top and extends into the bag when the cap is fastened to the outer support. The prefilled bags are sanitary and assure the quality of the flowable material. After use, the bags are discarded with the minimum bulk. The container system is suitable for, by way of example, and not as a limitation, baby bottles, spout cups, patient beverage delivery systems, sports bottles and hydration systems.